


Never Be The Same

by MissMeggie



Series: Meredith & Adam [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: In the sequel to Flash Point we find out if Meredith and Adam’s love and friendship can survive the resurgence of his wrestling career and the many more unimaginable things life is about to throw their way.
Relationships: Edge/OFC
Series: Meredith & Adam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817188
Comments: 1





	Never Be The Same

[ ](https://postimg.cc/RJQzL9Zh)

Chapter 1: the future is in the hand that you hold, a hand to hold by Dan Owen

When Meredith’s third pregnancy test turns out positive, same as the other two

she did what she did the first time, she turns to Trish.

She calls her impatient for her to answer. “Hello.”

“I’m Pregnant.”

There is a long pause before she hears. “Meredith.”

“I’m Pregnant, and Adam just got cleared to wrestle.”

“Wait? What?” Trish is utterly confused and feels a headache coming on.

“Which thing?”

“Okay One, you have got to stop telling me you're pregnant first you’re going to give Adam a complex. Second, they cleared him to wrestle? Seriously?”

“They’re erecting a goddamned wrestling ring basically in my backyard as we speak.” Meredith lets out a long sigh. How can this be her life?  
Trish laughs which only causes Meredith to frown more. She runs a shaky hand through her hair before she collapses into the nearest chair.

“This isn’t funny, there’s a regulation ring, in. my. Back. Yard.” The octave of her voice rises with each new word, much like her stress level.

“Why is there a wrestling ring in your yard?”

“Adam is trying to keep up the element of the surprise for the rumble. Technically speaking it’s housed in some sort storage shed but it's still on our property." She has to pause to take a deep breath to keep the tears at bay. Damn pregnancy hormones. "This whole thing freaks me completely the fuck out Trish! I mean really freaks me… but I can’t say that right? Because it’s Adam and he’s been in a super weird place since his Mom died-" Another pause "And I want him to get out of the funk he’s in but at the same time I’d really much rather Adam be alive with all his functions working properly”

“Girl, if he’s already signed on to do Rumble and you’re feeling this way you gotta say something before he gets in too deep.”

“I can’t.”

“You can and you should, you need to Meredith.” She knows Trish is right but at the same time she doesn't want to be that kind of wife. She always promised she'd never be that kind of partner who tried to order her husband around.

“I can’t crush his come back dream. What kind of woman would that make me?”

“An honest one Mere. The reason you guys took so long to become a thing was ineffectual communication. You both are so far past that now, come on Mere.”

“What if he hates me?” she sniffles.

“Pigs will fly before Adam hates you Mere and you know it. Don’t puss out because you’re afraid of fighting him on something.” Just then Merit let out an ear splitting cry.

“Gotta go the Mini Me is up.” Meredith hangs up and waits a second to see if Merit will self soothe. When the girl doesn’t she heads from the laundry room to the nursery to pick up her four month old.

She’s just hitting the door way when Adam comes in from the gym with Mason trailing him. “I heard her on the monitor I got it.” Adam said. The monitor is hooked into the back pocket of his shorts.

“Hi Mommy.” Mason chirps with her sweet little smile.

“Hi Macey.” She says distractedly wondering if the baby monitor picked up her conversation with Trish. If it had Adam isn’t letting on.

She stands in the doorway. Watching as he changes the diaper talking to Merit all the while. Mason hands him wipes. “Daddy, the wipes are can I microwave them?”

“No!” Meredith and Adam say in unison. Their daughter likes to microwave non microwavable items much to their utter confusion.  
He picks up the now freshly diapered baby, tosses the dirty diaper in the genie and carries the baby into the living room.

“You want her in the bouncy seat while you do laundry?”

“Yeah, can I talk to you?”

“Uh huh.” He sits the baby in the bouncer seat and goes to wash his hands.

“Hey My mommy! I did ten whole push ups. Boy ones!”

“Awesome Mace. You can have twenty minutes of IPad time starting now.” Mason took off like a shot, not having to be told twice.

“So, this is a serious conversation then.” Suddenly the floor is so much more interesting to him than it was only seconds ago.

“Adam.”

“Okay Mere.” He smiled at her and sat at the bar she was leaning on.

“I don’t even know where to start.”

“Start with whatever is bothering you because something clearly is.” He advises like it's the easiest thing to do on the planet.

“You remember when you retired and I asked you if you were good? Like multiple times I asked and you said to me I’m good, I don’t need to go back. I’m done, I don’t want to be one of those guys who clings to their former glory because they’ve got nothing better to do. You looked me in the eye and said that Adam." Her voice wavers slightly. "I wasn’t your wife then and so there was no reason to sugarcoat anything, so I know you were being honest with me. I need to know what changed. Because sure you feel fine and they’ve cleared you but the reason you feel fine is you’re not repeatedly traumatizing your body night after fucking night.”

“I don’t know Mere. I don’t know what’s changed, but I get to be me again.”

“Bullshit! Adam Copeland is not Edge fuck that.” She lets out a bitter laugh.

“Okay, so you’re angry with me at least that’s honest Meredith.”

“I’m not angry I’m scared!” She confesses and she has every damn right to be because it's not just his life anymore. He has a family now and everything he does affects them in one way or another. Does he not see that?

“Of What Meredith!” He exclaims.

“That should be obvious even to you, and another thing don’t yell at me.” Her eyes narrow and she crosses her arms over her chest.

“Okay, you’re right. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell.” He backs down immediately because he knows the particular stance she has taken on is never a good thing.

“You have a level three-four cervical spinal fusion. You fuck that up Adam and you’re not going to be able to breathe for yourself much less walk. One misplaced or poorly executed move and you’re done. The risk doesn’t match the reward honey.”

“It does to me.” He says so lowly she's not sure she heard him correctly at first.

“I love you, and I wish like hell you could do all the things you want to but sometimes you can’t. I don’t understand what you want out of this. You’ve accomplished everything you can within the business as a competitor, what’s left Adam?” She feels as if she's scolding one of her children and she does not like the feeling.

“Choosing how it ends.”

“I know you’re doing this no matter what I say, no matter how calm or logical I am in my reasoning, Adam does what Adam wants, consequences be damned. I hope you choosing how things end doesn’t end up in consequences you don’t choose. Oh, not to add more to your plate but I’m pregnant so there’s that.” She left the room without another word.

“I know, I heard.” He said to her retreating back.

The silence that reigns over the house is undeniably uncomfortable and makes Meredith’s chest tight. She can’t change her feelings and Adam is so steadfast in his determination.

She walks down to where the ring is housed after putting Mason to bed. Merit is on her hip and a monitor is hooked on to her shirt pocket. The baby is happily babbling because she does not have a care in the world and Meredith is absolutely envious of her for that.

She climbs into the ring, and sits in a corner with Merit in her lap watching Adam take bumps.

“Your rope runs are good. Need to tuck your chin better though.” She says as he gets back to his feet.

He walks over and sits in front of her. He sticks his tongue out at the baby which makes her start to giggle before focusing his attention back towards his wife.

“I thought you’d ice me out way longer than this. Go full on Beth from Yellowstone.” He chuckles.

She smiled at him. “We’re not quite to 'Big ass ashtray, new boyfriend' level angry yet.”

“Good to know where my boundaries are.”

“No ladders. You fucking swear to me.” She looks him dead in the eyes and he knows she is absolutely serious. This is her compromising, he can either accept her terms or he can continue to fight and probably earn himself a bed on the couch for the foreseeable future.

“It’s one match.”

“We both know one turns into six with the company.” She rolls her eyes. He knows she has a point.

“You’re being nice, you mean Vince.”

She rolled her eyes. “You know I’m right Adam.”

He nods. “No ladders.”

“No Newbies, I want you in there with people you trust to protect you even more than you trust making the product look good. I would say John but he’s a big fuckin deal now and doesn’t work.”

“Done I’ll think of someone.” His mind already scans through all the suitable candidates. 

“If you feel even a twinge-“ the way she is staring at him makes him slightly nervous. "I mean even the smallest feeling of discomfort you stop that fucking match. I don't care if Vince chews your ass out for it because that'll be a hell of a lot easier than what i"ll do to you Adam Copeland. Are we clear?"

“Yes, I will stop the match and get checked out immediately I promise. Thank you for being behind me on this even if you’d rather not be. I totally get that fear you feel I didn’t mean to dismiss it, I just can’t let the fear in it’ll paralyze me and keep me from doing good safe work.” He gives her a crooked grin. It does mean so much to him that she is in his corner even if she doesn't necessarily agree with what he is doing.

“I’d be lying if I said I was all for this, but I do want you to be happy and to not resent me. So, rumble here we come. Yay!” She twirls, the pointer finger of the hand Merit is currently not trying to gum on, in the air with fake excitement.

He laughs. “That Yay was so unenthused it made it better.”

She shrugged. “Dude, marrying your best friend makes things super complicated. I couldn’t even stay mad like I legit have no one I talk to besides you and Trish.”

“Dude, stop telling her that you’re having my babies very first thing. Rude, it’s just plain rude.”

“Hey, I told you first with Merit!” He grabbed her behind the knee to drag her toward him.

He leaned forward and kissed her. “Wanna help me knock off some ring rust?”

“I’m holding your child and you still proposition me?”

“Well I like ya. So yeah.”

“As tempting as an offer as it is? I’m gonna pass, it's cliché and I don’t want mat burn on my ass again.”

“Come on, you don’t turn me down.”

“Try harder. Don’t tell me you’ve given up the chase.”

“Never, harder to get Mere is my favorite Mere.” She bailed out of the ring and headed for the door.

“Seriously what are my chances of getting in ring action?”

“Better than John’s but still margina at best. See you when you’re done.” She called out heading up to the house.

I own nothing related to world wrestling entertainment or Adam Copeland this is merely for entertainment and I hope you enjoy! If you were excited forThe story please leave a review! The lyrics used in the chapter title belong to the person listed above.


End file.
